lexxfandomcom-20200215-history
Kai
Events prior to Season 1 Kai is the last of a race of humans known as the Brunnen-G. 2008 and years before the start of Episode 1.1: "I Worship his Shadow", Kai and fellow Brunnen-G warriors fought against his Divine Shadow's flagship "Foreshadow" in a losing effort. The Shadow commands that Kai's world be destroyed and Kai is forced to watch his only home die before his eyes. In a last ditch effort to stop the Shadow, Kai rams his fighter into the bridge of the Foreshadow only to be killed by the Shadow and made into a Divine Assassin. Season 1 Episode 1.1: "I Worship His Shadow" Kai is awakened by the most recent Divine Shadow in order to exterminate Thodin and prevent the hijacking of the Lexx. However, in doing so the Shadow unintentionally fulfills the Prophecy. Kai arrives at the Lexx just as Thodin and his team are about the steal the Lexx. Thodin, passes the Key to his first mate before engaging Kai in combat. Episode 1.2: "Super Nova" Episode 1.3: "Eating Pattern" Episode 1.4: "Giga Shadow" Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Trivia *The TV Tropes for Kai are, "Last of the Proud Warrior Race", "Emotionless, Indestructible Dragon", "The Spock", "Healing Factor" "Grappling Hook Pistol", "Our Vampires are Different" "Last of his kind", "Spock Speak", and "Warrior Poet". *Kai is somewhat immune to death as he has been blasted by Black Packs with no visible effect, and sliced apart only to put himself back together. However the Divine Shadow's Ephemeral Wave seemed to have rather debilitating effects on Kai, to the point of slowing him down and causing him to drop. *As a corpse, Kai apparently cannot swim and will sink to the bottom of an ocean like a stone. *Theme Music: There are several pieces of music that play in relation to Kai; "Cryochamber" from the Tales from a Parallel Universe Soundtrack, "Supernova" from the Cluster of Music Soundtrack, and "Yo-Way-Yo" a the Brunnen-G theme that plays throughout the series. Catchphrases Usually as respond to a question Kai makes a statement about what the dead can not do. These statements usually begin with "The dead do not.." or "I do not ..". Episode 1.1: "I Worship His Shadow" I do not believe in prophecies. (00:54:40) Episode 1.3: "Eating Pattern" The dead do not have likes. (00:59:30) Episode 1.4: "Giga Shadow" I do not have wants. (00:17:25) I do not experience motivation. (00:18:30) Episode 2.1: "Mantrid" ''' I do not normally respond to need. (00:16:03) I do not have a stomach. (00:28:10) '''Episode 2.2: "Terminal" I do not eat. (00:17:15) Episode 2.3: "Lyekka" I do not contain protein. (00:46:16) Episode 2.7: "Love Grows" The dead don't eat. (00:27:17) Episode 2.9: "791" Being dead means not having an opinion. (00:05:26) Episode 2.11: "Nook" I am dead. I do not consume food. (00:06:35) I do not dream. (00:15:01) I do not sleep. (00:15:05) The dead are unpredictable. (00:31:03) Episode 2.12: "Norb" I do not think, the way you think I think. (00:09:01) I do not think. (00:33:38) Episode 2.14: "Patches In The Sky" I do not dream. (00:36:11) The dead cannot get high. (00:25:52) Episode 3.2: "May" The dead cannot be killed. (00:06:21) Episode 3.3: "Gametown" I do not get distracted. (00:28:46) Episode 3.4: "Boomtown" I cannot swim. (00:06:17) I do not float. (00:06:22) I do not have a stomach at all. (00:14:17) The dead cannot be seduced. (00:16:24) The dead do not get frustrated. (00:22:11) The dead do not have wants. The dead are simply dead. (00:22:14) Episode 3.6: "K- Town" I do not feel good. I do not feel better. I am dead. I do not feel - anything. Ever. (00:20:47) The dead do not feel stress. (00:38:36) But the dead do go out of alignment. (00:38:39) Episode 3.7: "Tunnels" The dead do not feel pain. (00:03:05) Episode 3.8: "The Key" The dead do not poo. (00:07:25) The dead are unpredictable. (00:35:17) (sagt Stan) Episode 3.10: "Battle" The dead do not hope. (00:43:24) Episode 3.11: "Girltown" I do not float. (00:44:09) Episode 3.12: "The Beach" I do not float. (00:01:10) Episode 3.13: "Heaven And Hell" The dead stay dead. (00:02:39) Being dead, I do not care about things, but I do think about them. (00:12:34) I do not have likes. (00:12:59) Episode 4.1: "Little Blue Planet" The dead do not have preferences. (00:29:41) The dead do not make suggestions...normally. (00:30:54) Episode 4.3: "P4X" The dead clearly do not keep their promises. (00:10:02) The dead are weird. (00:32:26) Episode 4.5: "Xevivor" The dead do not have problems. (00:06:44) The dead do not normally suck blood. (00:31:30) Episode 4.6: "The Rock" I do not have a liver. (00:22:42) The dead are easily fooled. (00:17:00) Episode 4.7: "Walpurgis Night" The dead do not have fun. (00:00:30) Episode 4.8: "Vlad" The dead do not dream. (00:03:50) As I am dead I do not feel emotions. (00:23:18) Episode 4.9: "Fluff Daddy" The dead don't care where we go! (00:00:26) The dead don't care where you go. (00:00:30) The dead do not care about acting. (00:40:52) Episode 4.10: "Magic Baby" The dead do not respond to context. (00:22:26) The dead are rarely positive about things. (00:39:25) Episode 4.11: "A Midsummers Nightmare" The dead do not rejoice. (00:15:03) The dead do not enjoy dancing. (00:17:18) The dead do not act. (00:36:35) Episode 4.12: "Bad Carrot" The dead do not squeeze and please. (00:03:15) Episode 4.13: "769" The dead cannot be pleased. (00:28:29) The dead do not feel disgust. (00:30:02) Episode 4.14: "Prime Ridge" The dead do not shoo-bop-a-loo-la. (00:16:00) Episode 4.15: "Mort" The dead do not fear needles. (00:13:14) The dead are messed up. (00:24:17) Episode 4.18: "The Game" ''' I do not have wants. (00:01:53) The dead want to be dead. (00:04:58) '''Episode 4.19: "Haleys Comet" I do not sleep. (00:12:28) The dead should not intrude in the affairs of the living. (00:09:25) Episode 4.20: "Apocalexx Now" XEV: The dead do not care about tasty things. (00:24:36) The dead should not meddle in the affairs of the living. (00:41:36) 'Episode 4.24: "Yo Way Yo" ' The dead don't feel. (00:29:28) Kai Out Of Character Kai is an undead former assassin and thus has no emotions. But in some scenes or in whole episodes he acts out of character for various reasons. Season 1: In the opening scene of the first episode of the first season ("I Worship His Shadow", 1.1) Kai is still alive and therefore he acts as a living man. In "Gigashadow" (1.4) he seems to develop some paternal feelings for Squish, a newborn clusterlizzard. When Squish kills the Gigashadow, Kai proudly says "My baby!" Season 2: In "Mantrid" (2.1) he feels motivated to get protoblood despite having acclaimed sooner not to have motivations. It turns out that the motivation came from the remnant of the Gigashadow in his body. In "Terminal" (2.2) Kai is uncorrectly awoken by Stan and he punctures Stans heart. In "Wake The Dead" (2.10) one of the guests on board the Lexx accidentially reprograms Kai to become a psychotic killing machine. Also his hairdo gets mussed. In "Twilight" (2.13) the crew visits the planet Ruuma because Stan is ill. The planet has a strange effect on Kai; he acts as if he were high. He talks in rhymes and enjoys culling flowers. In "Brigadoom" (2.18), the musical episode, Kai acts like the living Kai on stage and sings songs. Season 3: In Season 3 Kai jumps out of the Lexx onto the surface of the planet Fire for having no moth. Consequently he suffers from some systemfailures and malfunctions. In "Boomtown" (3.4) Xev meets a living Kai besides the dead Kai. They flee together with a gondola. In "Gondola" (3.5) it turns out that the living Kai is the reincarnated Prince, who can take any shape on reincarnation. In "The Key" (3.8) Kai kisses Xev twice. He does this only to be sure that it is not Xev but Prince, who took her shape. After the second kiss he kills "Xev", i.e. Prince. The dead real Kai has a short appearance in "The Beach" (3.12). While Kai sinks deep into the ocean of Water he meets his dead spirit, who is stuck there for Kai is still undead. Season 4: In "A Midsummer's Nightmare" (4.11) Kai and Xev are converted by Oberon to joyfully singing trees. In "Fluff Daddy" (4.9) Xev meets the living Kai on Earth. He is an actor who lives for his art and citates Shakespeare and Goethe (in German). In "Mort" (4.15) Kai is running out of protoblood and therefore becomes helpless. Xev and Stan have to transport him in a shopping cart. In "Yo Way Yo" (4.24) Kai is granted mortality by Prince and dies again, killing the last remnant of the Insect Civilisation. Additional Information The character of Kai is played by Michael McManus External links * Kai on wikipedia Category:characters Category:Divine Order